SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants 'is the titular main protagonist of the popular animated television series of the same name and is voiced by Tom Kenny. About He first appeared on television in the series' pilot episode ''Help Wanted ''on May 1, 1999. Spongebob was created and designed by cartoonist Stephen Hillenburg shortly after the cancellation of ''Rocko's Modern Life ''in 1996. Hillenburg intended to create a series about an over-optimistic sponge that annoys other characters. Hillenburg compared the concept to Laurel and Hardy and Pee-wee Herman. As he drew the character, he decided that a "squeaky-clean square" (like a kitchen sponge) fits the concept. His name is derived from "Bob the Sponge", the host of Hillenburg's comic strip The Intertidal Zone that he originally drew in 1989 while studying at the California Institute of Arts. SpongeBob is dimwitted (although he is smarter than his starfish friend). However, he is goofy and loyal. He lives in a pineapple house in the fictional underwater town of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob has achieved popularity with both children and adults, though he has been involved in public controversy. The character appeared in a We Are Family Foundation video promoting tolerance, which was criticized by James Dobson of Focus on the Family because of the foundation's link to homosexuality. SpongeBob is an anthropomorphic kitchen-type sponge with two buck teeth, blue eyes, wears brown rectangular-like pants (probably attached to the white shirt with the red tie), black shoes, and red/blue-striped socks. SpongeBob is hyper, clueless, honest, kind-hearted, naive, friendly and optimistic. He works as a fry cook at the Krusty Krab Resturant in the underwater town of Bikini Bottom. He loves his job very much and performs it very well, even though his greedy cheap boss Mr. Krabs pays him poorly if not rarely. He can also get very overly reacted. Like from the episode ''The Bully, he started getting real petrified of getting his butt kicked from new student Flatts the Flounder. But it was turned out that as a sponge, he did not get hurt much after all. SpongeBob also cares for his loyal pet snail, Gary, who only meows like a cat, and loves hanging out with his best brainless friend, Patrick Star, a friendly but dim-witted pink sea star who lives under rock. Their middle neighbor is Squidward Tentacles, a grumpy, ill-tempered and self-centered octopus who lives in an Easter Island Tiki head-shaped house and hates both SpongeBob and Patrick with a passion because of their annoying antics, maturity you would expect from a sponge and starfish, and them always ruining his day. However, they are both unaware of this and believe him to be their closest friend. SpongeBob's other best friend is Sandy Cheeks, an anthropomorphic female squirrel from Texas, who is a highly scientist and karate expert. It may be hinted she and SpongeBob have crushes on each other, as in Truth of Sponge, a clip scene show them married and having two children named Oscar and Lilly. However, Patrick Star refused to be an uncle since SpongeBob spent more time with Sandy than him. He may be served as Nickelodeon's mascot, while being one of the most, if not the most popular fictional character distributed by Nickelodeon. Abilities Like many other cartoon characters, SpongeBob has been shown to have numerous extraordinary abilities and attributes over the course of the series (even though physically weak). *'''Soft Pliable Body: Due to his soft, pliable frame, he is capable of shape shifting, has some degree of invulnerability, being able to absorb any type of physical impact, though there are also limits in this. *'Regeneration': It is shown that he can quickly regenerate parts of his body that are injured or removed, but given that there are some instance where he shown treated in hospital, the regeneration does have some limits. *'Boneless': SpongeBob mostly portrayed without any bones in his body, but sometimes otherwise depend on the episodes. *'Absorbent': Being a sponge, he is also absorbent, and can expand his body by absorbing liquids. When he cries, he often re-absorbs his tears. Like in "The Bully" when Flats kept on hitting him, but SpongeBob just absorbed all of his blows. *'Singing and Nose Playing': SpongeBob is shown to possess a fantastic singing voice and thanks to his physiology, his nose can be used as a flute. *'Fry Cooking': SpongeBob has a job cooking Krabby patties at the Krusty Krab, and quite remarkable with this *'Jellyfishing': He has impressive skills in Jellyfishing, and he also has a code to release the captured Jellyfishes everytime he managed to captured one. *'Tongue Boarding': SpongeBob's tongue can be expanded large enough to be used as the makeshift board. *'Survival Skills': SpongeBob had remarkable survival skill, where he and Patrick almost ate each other to survive. *'Bubble Blowing': SpongeBob can perform extraordinary moves with bubbles and even capable to create spectacular variations of bubbles which unfortunately, disliked by Squidward(perhaps he was the only one) out of his bad taste with art. **'Enhanced Bubble Blowing': As Invincibubble, his bubble blowing skill took the more offensive and defensive level, as he can create tsunami out of bubbles (with help of Plank-Ton), and bubbles that he creates could held a heavy object (presumably with equivalent weight with a large book) inside them whilst still floating as if their containers were nothing, and bubble blast for jet propulsion. *'Driving': He actually capable in driving, but unfortunately, when SpongeBob drives, the chance of the accident occurs are relatively high, especially in episodes that features Mrs. Puff. *'Karate': He trains in Karate perfectly, but he rarely mixes them up/performed them properly. *'Destruction': SpongeBob has a degree of talent in destruction, but most of the cases shown that he mostly performed this involuntary due to his gullible and reckless personalty. In Sandy's Rocket, Sandy mentioned that SpongeBob was responsible for accidental death of numerous fishes when his attempt on whirlybird went wrong. *'Super Speed': As The Quickstar, he cam moves very fast, but unfortunately lacks any proper training in mastering this ability. *'Teleportation: '''Spongebob is shown to teleport in various episodes. Like in "The Wreck of the Mauna Loa" When he was chasing Patrick in a game of tag, Patrick was looking back at spongebob in the other direction, when he imminently bumped into spongebob in front of him. Relatives '''Parents:' *Harold SquarePants (father) *Claire Gretchen SquarePants (mother) Relatives: *Uncle Captian Blue (paternal uncle) *Sherm SquarePants (paternal uncle) *Grandpa SquarePants (paternal grandfather) *Grandma SquarePants (paternal grandmother) *BlackJack (cousin) *Stanley S. SquarePants (cousin) *Todd SquarePants (cousin) *Larry SquarePants (cousin) Pets: *Gary (snail) Gallery Jumping sponge.png Spongebob_PNG.png Spongebob-Patrick-spongebob-squarepants-33210740-1984-2014.jpg|Spongebob and Patrick Star, His Best Friend Spongeboobieming.png|SpongeBob's endearing grin in Sponge Out of Water Invincibubble.png|SpongeBob as Invincibubble Spongebob happy place 3678.jpg|SpongeBob's happy mood Spongebob laugh.png|SpongeBob's funny laugh Spongebob & Patrick Jaws Drops.png|SpongeBob & Patrick's Jaw Drop SpongeBob SquarePants releasing stress.jpg|SpongeBob crying and releasing stress Screaming spongebob.jpg|SpongeBob's comical scream SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton.png|SpongeBob, Patrick, and Mindy facing Plankton Spongebob rage.png|SpongeBob's mighty scream of rage Imagination!.gif|''Imagination!'' SpongeBob's noble speech.png|SpongeBob's noble speech Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward yelling against Spongebob and Patrick SpongeBob and Squidward Looking At You.png|Sponegbob and Squidward Tentacles at the Krusty Krab LISTEN YOU CRUSTACEOUS CHEAPSKATE.png|Spongebob strangling Mr. Krabs when he refuses to rehire Squidward SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's heroic breakdown Spongebob-lego.jpg|LEGO SpongeBob SOILED_IT.gif|''Soiled It!'' Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Heroes Category:Nickelodeon Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Martial Artists Category:MAD Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Weaklings Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Male Damsels Category:Successful Heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Outright Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Animal Heroes Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:The Icon Category:Living Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Guardians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Benefactors Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Creator Category:Obsessed Category:In love heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Archenemy Category:Morally Ambiguous Category:Self-Reproachful Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Super Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Former Slaves Category:Crossover Heroes Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Optimists Category:Inept Heroes Category:Chaste Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Rivals Category:Voice of Reason Category:Lego Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:False Antagonist Category:Martyr Category:Big Good Category:Stalkers Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Pet owners Category:Related to Villain Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cops Category:Control Freaks Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Honest Heroes Category:Working Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Robot Chicken Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Famous Heroes Category:Serious Heroes Category:Paramount Heroes Category:Bigger Good